1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to electronic devices. More specific implementations involve accessories for portable electronic devices.
2. Background
Portable electronic devices that have wireless communication capability utilize radios (transceivers) that utilize electromagnetic radiation of various frequencies to transfer information, such as data and voice communication. The electromagnetic radiation is emitted and received using an antenna coupled with the radio. Some portable electronic devices utilizes multiple radios and corresponding antennas to transmit using multiple frequencies.